wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sha'tari Skyguard
The Sha'tari Skyguard are an air wing of the Sha'tar of Shattrath City, who defend Shattrath from attackers in the hills as well as do battle against the arakkoa of Terokk in their capital of Skettis. Reputation Players start out with the Sha'tari Skyguard. Rewards Exalted reputation yields the availability of nether ray mounts. These are epic mounts, so players will need Artisan riding skill in order to use them. Faction NPCs will give compliments when players are nearby. Quests The Sha'tari Skyguard have two major quest hubs. Both have daily and normal quests. Blackwind Landing, Terrokar Forest The first quest for Blackwind Landing starts in Shattrath City near the Flightmaster. * (+250 reputation) ** (+10 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) ** (R) (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) *** (starts from Ishaal's Almanac, dropped during quest directly above) (+75 reputation) **** (+75 reputation) ***** (+75 reputation) ****** (+75 reputation) ******* (+150 reputation) ******** (+350 reputation) ********* (+1000 reputation) Skyguard Outpost, Blade's Edge Mountains The first quest for Skyguard Outpost starts in Ogri'la after is complete (or earlier, check with the npc for the quest). * (+10 reputation) ** (Daily) (+500 reputation) ** (Daily) (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Requires and Detailed Players are introduced to the Sha'tari Skyguard by speaking with Yuula , found next to Nutral in Shattrath City. Yuula gives a quest that has the player kill any 20 Gordunni Ogres in the Barrier Hills above Shattrath City. Once complete, she asks the player to deliver a package to Sky Sergeant Doryn at Blackwind Landing, north of Skettis, to open up the once-daily bombing run quest. Also at Blackwind Landing, Skyguard Handler Deesak has players kill 10 Warp Stalkers within Skettis so a Nether Ray in your possession can be fed. He also indicates the availability of a direct flightpath between Blackwind Landing and the Skyguard base in Blade's Edge Mountains. The flight path becomes available at . It is a flight on a random colored nether ray to just north of Ogri'la. There is also a soloable daily escort quest offered by a Skyguard Prisoner found in one of three cages atop the trees in Skettis. Two of those are located up north on both east and west sides of the lake, and one more in south east, near a large tree that is marked on the map. The platform the cage spawns at is a covered platform connected by one hanging bridge to another tree with an open, uncovered platform. The Skyguard Prisoner has fairly quick respawn time. The reward for it is and a choice of 2 and 2 . Terokk chain :''Main Article: Terokk's Downfall Severin initiates the main questline for the Sha'tari Skyguard which has the player collect 6 to create an for Sky Commander Adaris. After the initial quest, players may continue to turn in a 6 Shadow Dust for another Elixir of Shadows and 75 reputation with the Skyguard. The elixir gives a 15 minute buff (does not last through death) that enables the player to see the shadow arakkoa of Skettis, which is necessary for several quests. Adaris has players kill three Talonpriests: Ishaal, Skizzik, and Zellek. Talonpriest Ishaal drops the quest item , lootable by everyone in the party, that initiates the next part of the chain. Like the Time-Lost arakkoa, the Talonpriests require the player to have the Elixir of Shadows buff to be able to see them. The almanac dropped by Talonpriest Ishaal is turned in to Adaris. He sends players to the Lower City arakkoa and then back to Adaris. At this point, Hazzik, the captive Arakkoa next to Adaris, whispers the player for their attention. He has players collect his package from his former home in Upper Veil Ala'rak to acquire a in order to buy a book from Sahaak in Terokk's Rest. Once Hazzik has the book, he starts the quest . The quest requires 40 which drop from the Time-Lost Arakkoa. For every 10 scrolls, the player can summon and kill one of the 4 quest mobs. The group quest is repeatable but each mini-boss drops only one quest item for the entire party (along with a item having a random enchant). This means the player will need to farm a lot of Shadow Dust, then Time-Lost Scrolls, then mini-bosses in order to get the 4 required quest items. On completion of Adversarial Blood, Hazzik gives the player a Time-Lost Offering, used to summon Terokk at Terokk's Rest, the island in the middle of Blackwind Lake. Adaris will also give the quest , which has the player kill Terokk. It is recommended to have 5 people (or more outside the party to help) as acquiring the Time-Lost Offering is a significant investment and it is consumed by the summoning. Terokk hits moderately hard, cleaves, and does an AOE Shadowbolt. At approximately 25%, he will become immune to all damage. The Skyguard will begin to drop blue smoke flares, followed by firebombs, onto the island. Terokk must be led to the flames to remove his shield and make him damageable. However, he will also enrage and hit substantially harder. When Terokk is dead, the player may return to Adaris and complete the quest. Adversarial Blood can be repeated by turning in the required quest items to Hazzik for another Time-Lost Offering. Even if one player uses their Time-Lost Offering and fails, another party member can use theirs and everyone can get credit for the kill. Bash'ir Landing Raid Once every two hours, a group of Skyguard will launch an attack from the Skyguard base at Ogri'la to Bash'ir Landing. The remaining time for the attack can be determined by talking to the gnome at the landing pad. Once the attack is underway, several Skyguard NPCs will engage the mobs at Bash'ir landing, and a series of NPC vendors will appear. The items provided by the vendors increase in quality as the attack is maintained, until eventually the entire area is wiped out by a large number of elite attackers. The Aether-tech Assistant appears after defeating the Bash'ir Flesh Fiend. He sells flasks for 10 Apexis Shards each. A group of about 5 is recommended for this phase. * * * * The Aether-tech Adept appears after defeating 3 Elite siege towers. The siege towers launch AoEs at the NPCs and players; a large group (perhaps a raid of 25?) is recommended to clear this one, but it may be possible to get the gems with a smaller group, if you buy quickly and then wipe. A pug raid on Earthen Ring (RP Server) managed to barely complete the entire event with 28 people. A well organized guild raid using voice chat could probably do it with 18-20 people. The final wave is extremely difficult. The final wave appears shortly after the seige towers have been destroyed and contains a powerful boss mob called The Grand Collector that splits into three at some point during the fight and has some very nasty aoe spells. The Adept sells these rare-quality gems for 40 Apexis Shards each: The Aether-tech Master appears upon completion of the event. The Master sells Meta Gems, Geodes and Accelerator Modules: The Metamorphosis Geodes are evidently like bags and can contain a random blue armor piece. The small geodes cost 3 and the large geodes require 4. These seem to contain a very nice high quality blue armor piece. Additionally, the accelerator modules can be purchased for 35 shards. These can be used on the small rods that stick up from the ground near the long tunnels of rings on Bash'ir Landing. These are rather buggy at the moment, so be sure that no mobs are in the tunnel, or about to enter the tunnel when you use the controls or the summoned boss could bug and despawn. Summoned harbingers drop an apexis crystal and a couple boe items, easily fivemannable. Watch out for their spell reflect though. Unfortunately my group was unlucky and didn't get Bash'ir himself to show up. External links Category:Factions Category:World:Outland Category:Sha'tari Skyguard